villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madison Lee
'''Madison Lee' is the main antagonist in the 2003 film Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. She is a former Angel planning to sell sensitive information to crime rings. She was portrayed by Demi Moore. Biography Madison was once an Angel working for Charlie. Madison, like fellow angel Natalie Cook, was an avid surfer and drove a Ferrari (a red one in Madison's case). Her weapon of choice were two matching gold plated Desert Eagle pistols. She was noted for inventing the molar mic, an internal communication device placed on a rear molar inside the mouth, and often referred to the Cosmopolitan Magazine Bedside Astrological Guide. Although once regarded as the greatest Angel of all, Madison had a reputation as being a loose cannon even when she worked for Charlie, who stated she wasn't a team player; her independent actions resulted in her being severely injured during the notable DeSoto Case (hinted she took three bullets in the chest) when she didn't wait for back-up from her fellow Angels, with her teammates and Charlie not even expecting her to live for a while after she was rescued. It was then that she believed that a greater destiny awaited her, greater than taking orders via speakerbox from the faceless voice of Charlie. During a later confrontation, Charlie acknowledged that Madison was good in her day; however, she in so much emotional pain, corrected him: "I wasn't good," she stated. "I was great!" An accomplished athlete and gymnast, Lee does respect the current Angels for the fighting skill and reminisced briefly when they struck their trademark ass-kicking pose. That being said, she noted that the difference between them was that "In my day, we used guns." Madison Lee devises a plan to ultimately obtain HALO rings (2 finger sized rings) which hold information on every person in the Witness Protection Program, including current Angel Dylan Saunders (Played by Drew Barrymore). She is defeated and presumably killed after a fall through the floor of an abandoned theater followed by a gas explosion caused by her own gun during a final fight with the Angels. Gallery Madison Lee.png|Madison meeting Natalie Cook on a beach while going surfing. Madison Lee 2.png|Madison revealing her true colors to the Angels. Madison Lee 3.png|Madison talking to her old boss Charlie after supposedly killing the Angels. Madison Lee 4.png|Madison telling Charlie she used to be great while she worked as an Angel. Madison Lee 5.png|Madison preparing to sell the two HALO rings to mobster gangs. Madison Lee 6.png|Madison setting off Plan B: kill the Angels with explosives. Madison Lee 7.png|Badly wounded, Madison preparing to fight Natalie in an abandoned theatre. Madison's death.png|Madison falling into a gas-filled chamber after being kicked through the floor by the Angels. Madison's presumed death 2.png|Madison engulfed in flames after firing her gun, igniting the gas and presumably killing her. Trivia *Madison likes to wear black. She sometimes wore a sort of cape that she could use as an improvised hang glider. She seems to have expensive tastes, wearing a long fur coat and shoes with red soles, which may have been references to shoe designer Christian Louboutin. His brand is famous for its expensive shoes and their bright red soles. *She won the Nobel prize in astrophysics for her research in flying mammals and she invented the molar microphone. She has some knowledge in astrology, and was able to track DeSoto's every move by using the Bedside Astrologer. Madison was highly proficient in martial arts and was an expert in two-handed pistol work. She typically used a pair of gold-plated pistols. She was an expert acrobat and surfer. Madison speaks Mongolian and Spanish. She predicted Carmine DeSoto's every move by using the Cosmo Bedside Astrologer. Despite her past positive reputation and skills as an Angel, she developed a significant emotional pain since striking out on her own, noting to Charlie in her last conversation with him that she had rejected being an angel in favor of being 'God', working for herself and her own agenda. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Thief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crackers Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Rogues Category:Homicidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Master Orator Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Pure Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant